


This is why we Live

by geekygirl12 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/geekygirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 year old Edward Caleb met a magical Girl named Tart Honey who are best friends she told him the secret at 8 years old they have been true friends ever since then they have to help each other with other obstacles in life and different worlds in general they have Adventurers and relationships with each other and how they work with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why we Live

along time ago a boy named Edward Caleb met a girl named Tart Honey who is a outlaw with her mother to leave to go to earth to live a better life she had a sister named Riz honey who is her big sister but in the other world she's called the keeper she keeps the history along with her for all these years but she had to go back they have to keep there secrets from the humans but expect one special person

"wow you can actually do magic" the exited little boy told the little girl "yes I want to improve on my magic to see my father go to the magic world see how it goes" "is that why that eye patch on" Edward said "yeah oh and another thing don't tell my mom she didn't want to tell any humans" he shook his head "I promise" she smiled that meant A lot to her "Tart ?" "yes mom you and your friend want some snacks ?" "yeah sure Miss Honey" Edward said 

she closed the door "whew that was close" "I know but I know I have a person that I can trust" "that night I will love forever because I know she can keeps her trust in me that is one of the greatest felling that a person can have ya know ? well anyways were still friends now in middle school I'm A Chuunibyou that's a fan of anime video games etc I kind of get made fun of A lot but I don't care"

"Me and Tart are also Otakus we marathon Anime every weekend she's told me about her magic it's very interesting she told me about her sister who's called the keeper she's the one that keeps the job to help people and keep the history of that world" "hey Edward there's this talent show can we sing together" "ill think about it" she smiled 

"He is my only friend we have been friends sense we were 6 I was made fun of and hurt"  **PUSH** "oww" she said in pain in the sand box she had a big scar on her nee "hey why you pushing her ?"the little boy said "cause she crazy were thinking about knocking some since in to her"she was looking like she was going to cry "that's not right you cant knock some since into her" 

"Well that isn't right even though she's different so what aren't we all" "no because she so weird" "so what she's wired but she look nicer than you" then he backed of then they got in trouble "hey you OK" "Yyeah just got a scar" lets go to the nurse office"

that day I learned I can trust people    
 

 

 

 

 


End file.
